Return of the Dragons
by FanOfDragons
Summary: Hailey Haddock wants to live her life away from her family's sacred duty. But that's difficult when it's your family's duty to hide the existence of dragons from the rest of humanity. However, during a monthly visit with her mother on New Berk, a series of events will occur that will shape the future of both mankind and dragonkind forever. Set in the modern day.
1. Prologue

**So, I've been having this story floating around in my head for the last 2 weeks, and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Don't know how often I'll update, but I'll update whenever possible.**

**Prologue**

_Ok, where do I begin? I guess I should start with my name. My name is Hailey Haddock. I am 15 years old and I live in New York City with my mom, Elizabeth Haddock and my Night Light dragon Toothless, the Alpha of all the dragons in the area. You're probably thinking, 'how are there dragons? They are myths'. Well my friend, let me give you some backstory. 700 years ago, my family's greatest ancestor, Hiccup Haddock the 3__rd__, was the chief of one of the last Viking tribes in the world, the Berkians. How did they last for so long you may ask? Well, they had dragons. Hiccup ended the war between his tribe and dragons when he was my age after he befriended a Night Fury dragon, also named Toothless. And for six years, Berkians and Dragons lived in relative peace. Until, a hunter named Grimmel came along and basically destroyed their way of life. Using a female Light Fury dragon, he caused a rift between Hiccup and his dragon, due to Toothless falling in love with her. Both Toothless and the Light Fury were captured but were rescued by Hiccup and his other dragon riders. Knowing that dragons would not be safe in the human world, he sent every Berkian dragon, including his own, to live in The Hidden World, an underground mega cavern where the dragons originated, and no one from the outside world knew about it because the Berkians chose to live in isolation to protect the existence of The Hidden World. That isolation lasted until shortly after World War II. A United States Air Force squadron crossing the Atlantic flew over the island and noticed the primitive Viking village below. A few years later, an envoy was sent to the island where the chief at that time, Harvard Haddock, was told about the world and its advancements in technology and in return, he revealed to the envoy their purpose on the island and why they were isolated from the rest of the world: To protect The Hidden World. The two groups then formed an agreement and founded the Hidden World Oversight Division (HWOD), a coalition between Berkians and the American Military, as well as top scientists from around the world, to keep The Hidden World a secret from the general population. As time went on and technology advanced, they set up cameras with tranquilizer darts installed at every entrance to the mega cavern to make sure no dragon tried to escape and created boat/hovercraft hybrid vehicles to traverse The Hidden World if the situation ever called for it. And now, 70 years after the Berkians' first encounter with the outside world, is where my story begins…_

**Hope you guys enjoy this prologue and introduction to this world! To give you context, Hiccup let the dragons go in the year 1319, the Air Force found the island of New Berk in 1945, sent the envoy in 1949, and thus, the story takes place in 2019. Will update when I can!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Summer, Not

**Now, let the story begin!**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Summer, Not**

_RING_

"All right class enjoy your summer break." The History teacher proclaimed as every student in the classroom began to file out at the doors. One by one, each student fled with excitement, knowing that they will not have to return to class for 3 months. Well, all except one student, who was currently asleep at her desk, snoring very quietly. The teacher chuckled to himself as he walked over and gently tapped on the desk.

"Ms. Haddock?" He said next to her ear, hopping to wake her up. Thankfully, she did.

"HUH? WHA? WHER…" She said, quickly moving her head left and right, noticing the classroom was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"They all left Ms. Haddock. The final bell rang. You're free to go." The teacher told her as he walked back to his desk to pack up the final exams.

"Sorry that I fell asleep." She apologized, getting up and packing her backpack. "I was just tired after studying for that final all night."

The teacher grinned and chuckled to himself again. "Do not worry, you turned in your test, so no harm done." He glanced at her as she began to walk out the classroom. "Have a pleasant summer, Ms. Haddock!"

"Hope you do as well, Mr. Ingerman!" she responded as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. As she was walking, she pulled out her earbuds, plugged them into her phone, and turned on music as she was walking out towards the exit of the school.

_All my life I've been sittin' at the table_

_Watchin' them kids, they're living in a fable_

_Looks, luck, money and never left a wishin'_

_But now it's 'bout time to raise up and petition_

While most kids look forward to the summer, one was not. This one kid is named Hailey Haddock. If you were to judge a book by its cover, she is your standard teenager. Living her life as she sees fit while also preparing for the future. While she is preparing for a future, she is also making sure to do her best to dodge another future. One that can be seen as inescapable because of her family's deep ties to it. But, in her mind, she wants to be the one to break that future and venture off somewhere different. But during the summer, she spends at least half of her time where she does not want to be. With her mom on an island far from civilization.

As she was thinking about her summer, she walked outside Manhattan High School and noticed a certain black Tesla car waiting for someone. She knew it was hers just by a glance now, as she has been driven in it for the entire school year by their family's driver.

"Hey Johnny." Hailey said to the driver, who is a young man where a suit and black sneakers.

"Afternoon, Ms. Haddock." He said as she claimed into the passenger seat of the car and tossed her light backpack into the back seat.

"Please, just call me Hailey. You know I don't like all the formalities." She said to him.

He laughed and nodded to her as he started the car. "I take it you want to go home?" He asked her.

Hailey nodded and soon, the two left the high school. During the drive to her home, she glanced out the window and looked on at the Manhattan skyline. New York City was a place she loved. It had everything for her, places to shop for clothes, food, the latest technology, and the best jobs for her interests, all in one place. She made it a goal in her life to get a career where she can remain in the city and not move anywhere else. Because in her eyes, no city is greater then New York. Soon, she and Johnny made it to an apartment high rise close to Times Square. She climbed out of the seat and opened the back door and grabbed her backpack as she walked to the driver's window. Johnny rolled it down and looked at the young Haddock.

"Thanks Johnny." She said. "Enjoy your 2 weeks off."

"I intend to, Hailey." He said with a grin. "Hope you enjoy your summer break!" He then drove off into the sea of cars heading towards Times Square as she entered the building.

"Finally!" A young male voice said. "I was wondering if you fell asleep again." Hailey glanced over at the source of the voice, a young boy sitting at a couch, and smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Miles!" she said as they shared an embrace. Miles is Hailey's greatest and only friend. He's been there for her ever since their paths crossed in elementary school. Since then, she and Miles always try to hang out together because both know how little time they have to spend with one another. Because, he is the only one that knows about Hailey's heritage and her family's duty to The Hidden World. He knew how difficult it is for her, because his mom and himself would spend much of the year overseas where his father was stationed in the military in Europe. Whenever he came back, it was always during summer and the two would spend as much time as possible catching up and just enjoying each other's company.

The two walked up to an elevator and pressed the button that led to the top of the building. As the door to the elevator closed, a conversation started between the two.

"So…I take it you're not looking forward to tomorrow?" He asked her.

"No, because who doesn't love spending 2 weeks on an isolated island with a mother who cares about her work more then her daughter." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve." He winced as he apologized. Hailey sighed and placed a hand around his shoulder.

"It's ok." She began. "It's just…you know how much I dislike these visits."

"Then why don't you stop?" Miles asked her. "You can just stop visiting her on New Berk and you won't have to cross paths with that division headquarters again.

"Because," she responded, "even though my mom focuses on watching cameras of nothing all day long more then watching me and having a good time with me, she's my mom. If I were to just ignore her and stop showing up, it would break her heart. And I don't want to break it further." She finished just as the elevator reached the top level. The two stepped out and walked towards two doors at the end of a hallway. Hailey took out keys left in her pocket, which unlocked the door and the two walked into a large, spacious two-story apartment. One part of the agreement back in 1949, was that the Haddock family had a home in the states. The government then took control of the top two floors of an apartment high rise in New York City and converted it into a large and luxurious home. Since it was just Hailey and her mother who lived there, there was an abundance of space on the first floor, which was the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room, with two large bedrooms on the second floor.

"I'll honestly never get tired of walking in here." Miles said as he glanced around at the home. Hailey smiled as she tossed her backpack onto the couch and sat down on it, Miles sitting right next to her.

"Yeah, it's really nice. One of the upsides of being a Haddock I guess, you get to live in luxury." She told him, as she powered up her PlayStation 4, handing Miles a controller.

"Then why do you go to a public school?" He asked her. "I know that whenever people have this much money to use, they send their kids to private schools."

"Well, I'm not like those kids." She replied as she loaded up Injustice 2. "I like to be among common people and not people take their wealth for granted. And besides, rich people and their children are not as unique, like yourself." She ended with a grin. Miles smiled back as the two then turned their attention to the screen. For a decent amount of time, they played together, both saying playful jabs at each other over how Green Arrow is a cheap character to play, or that Supergirl is overpowered. Eventually, the two stopped after noticing the time, as it was now nearing 6:00 pm.

"Well, gotta bounce Hails." Miles said as he set his controller down, calling Hailey by a nickname he gave her when they were younger. She grinned.

"Have a great time with you dad. I'm sure he's going to have a good time with you and your mom now that he's back home." She said to him, to which the young boy smiled.

"Yeah, first time back in the States in years, so got to make the most of it!" He then walked over and hugged Hailey.

"Be safe over there. Maybe this time will be different!" He encouraged her.

"I hope so. See ya Miles!" She said to him as he walked out the door, leaving the large apartment all to herself. She decided to eat something quick and easy, so she ordered a pizza and while she was waiting for it to arrive, she went up to her room and packed her suitcase with stuff she'd bring for the trip. She packed clothes, charging chords for her phone and laptop, and personal care products, like makeup, shampoo, etc. She was about to zip up her suitcase until something caught her eye. She walked over to her bookshelf and picked up an old book. But this was no ordinary book. It was Hiccup's journal. Despite the book being hundreds of years old, the Haddock family has always made sure to keep it in perfect condition, so that future generations could learn about Hiccup's story and the history of the dragons. While she did not want to pursue a career watching over The Hidden World, she couldn't help but be curious about the dragons. She always loved animals, dogs, cats, and even dragons to an extent. While she never actually seen a dragon on the cameras at the HWOD Headquarters, she saw the drawings of the dragons in Hiccup's journal. She was fascinated by how different each species was. The species that fascinated her the most, was the Night Fury. This came naturally, since it was the most written about dragon in Hiccup's journal, but she could just tell what Toothless was like just by looking at the pictures Hiccup drew of his dragon friend. He was smart, playful, and a strong, brave being. If there was ever a dragon she crossed paths with, she hoped it would be a Night Fury. Sighing, she decided to pack the journal in the suitcase. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She ran down the stairs, making sure she had money with her to pay the delivery boy. She opened the door and handed the man the money and in turn, was handed over the steaming hot pizza.

"Keep the change." She told the young man.

"Thank you." He said with a grin on his face. "Have a good evening."

"You as well!" Hailey said as she shut the door and walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later, sat down on the couch with a plate full of peperoni and cheese pizza with a cold glass of soda. She turned on the tv to find a movie to watch and found a good movie in Jurassic World to watch. While she was watching and eating her dinner, she could not help but notice the similarities between the movie and her real-life situation with her mom. She hopes that her relationship with her mom can change. She does love her mother, and she knows that she's doing so much work because it serves as a distraction from thinking about her husband. Hailey took a deep breath after remembering her dad, who tragically died while serving the military overseas. She knows that she must be there for her mom from now on, and she hopes that, as Miles said to her earlier, that this trip would be different.

After she finished eating, she went up the stairs and swapped into her night time clothes and crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes as sleep took over, praying that this trip to New Berk will go well and will change things for her and her mother.

_Meanwhile, deep underground_

A young dragon flew over his kingdom on his final patrol. But his kingdom is fading into nothingness and he knows it. What was once a glorious land filled with thousands of fellow dragons, is now dwindling into a baron wasteland, with whatever dragons that are left, fighting each other over whatever food is available. Since he's the alpha of the dragons, he's been able to scrounge enough food to satisfy himself daily because of his status, even though he absolutely hates to abuse his power, he must do whatever he can so that the remaining dragons have a leader. He knows that he's going to have to make a decision and soon. Either obey his now dead parents' wishes and stay underground to keep his subjects from harm in the human world and let himself and his subjects die slowly and agonizingly into extinction to keep their presence forever a secret or return to the human world and attempt to live with the human population above, whether they are ready for dragons again or not. Sighing to himself, he turned around and flew back to the giant diamond pillar at the center of his home. What was once a glowing beacon of hierarchy and power, now stands as a sign of the times, barley lit and flicking on and off. He landed on the pillar at the roof of the cavern and sighed. He then lit the ground beneath him, heating up an area so he can sleep warm and peacefully. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, praying to the gods for either a peaceful co-existence with the humans or a quick, swift end to all dragonkind.

**And that wraps up chapter 1! I want to clear up something before I continue on with the story. This will probably come as a disappointment, but in this story, the Haddocks are the only family from New Berk that has any involvement with The Hidden World in the modern age. The other families from New Berk, Hofferson's, Ingerman's, etc, all moved on and went to pursue new paths in the new world that was opened to them. So, that mention of Mr. Ingerman as Hailey's history teacher is, not only an easter egg I added, but is also a sign that the people of New Berk have moved on from their duty to The Hidden World, trusting the Haddocks and the rest of the HWOD to keep tabs on the dragons and their home. Hope you will continue supporting this story, as with Spring Break coming up soon, I hope to add a few more chapters to this story! See you guys on the next update!**


End file.
